Pesadilla de Invierno
by JRaikiri36
Summary: Una extraña y terrible visión turba las noches del Rey. El reflejo sobre el hielo, le muestra el ensangrentado rostro de su amada, al tiempo que el enemigo da la estocada final. Helsa Genderbend. Este corto participa en el reto inaugural "La pareja que más me gusta" del foro "Mundo Frozen". Ganador del 3er lugar en el reto antes mencionado. Gracias por leer.
1. Pesadilla de Invierno

**¡Hola! Bienvenido a mi humilde publicación. Estoy feliz de que me hayan invitado a participar, así que sin más que decir, espero te agrade mi historia.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** _Frozen y sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Disney y sus respectivos autores. Nada, absolutamente nada de lo que puedan reconocer me pertenece, está historia es producto de mi loca imaginación. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia._

 **Advertencia:** _Helsa-Hansla-Iceburns en algún punto de la historia. Genderbend. CanonAU._

* * *

 **»» Pesadilla de Invierno ««  
JDayC**

 **Capítulo Único**

 _Al disiparse el humo, la clásica imagen después de una dura batalla apareció. Todo, absolutamente todo el lugar yacía en ruinas y escombro. El inconfundible olor a sangre y metal se mezclaba con hielo y pólvora, regalando al espectador, el más tétrico escenario posible._

 _Miedo y desesperación rodearon a los pocos sobrevivientes de la guardia real, mientras buscaban desesperados a su Rey._ _Apoyándose en su espada y con cierta dificultad, Elías de Arendelle se incorporó y levantó la mirada. Llevó su mano derecha al antebrazo izquierdo, sintiendo en el acto, la calidez y viscosidad de su propia sangre, traía una herida que aún sangraba profusamente a causa de un ataque fallido y el sacrificio de uno de sus hombres._

 _Recordaba con horror todas y cada una de las imágenes vividas, pero en su mente no estaban organizadas con claridad._ _Paso su mirada celeste por el perímetro y añadió a su temor, algo que no había notado._ _Hielo y nieve caían sobre el campo de batalla, que pintado de rojo carmín, solo significaba algo._

 _En el éxtasis de la guerra, había usado sus ancestrales poderes y causado la muerte de hombres inocentes, que habían sido arrastrados por la ambición de un hombre a la conquista._

 _—¿Qué he hecho?_ — _dijo_ _al tropezar con el cuerpo de un soldado ajeno a su tierra._

 _Arrodillado en medio de las ruinas de su propio palacio, escuchó el andar y ruido metálico del traje de guerra, y supo de inmediato que no estaba solo en ese infierno. Levantando la mirada, frente a él apareció el rostro de su mortal enemigo._ _Henry Westerguard de las Islas del Sur, el segundo en la sucesión al trono._

 _—_ _Así quería encontrarle, Su Majestad_ _—el filo de su espada llegó al cuello y un escalofrío le recorrió_ _—. Menuda batalla, la que hemos librado._

 _El joven rubio le miró con expresión vacía, sintiéndose culpable por acceder a su juego y participar en la batalla. Era claro que ambos bandos tenían perdidas, pero para Elias era mucho más duro darse cuenta de la cruel realidad a su alrededor._

 _—¿Es esto, lo que querías?_ _—preguntó decaído._

 _—No exactamente_ _—respondió secamente_ _—. Lo que yo quería era tú reino, ser Rey de Arendelle y nada más. Ahora que no queda nada, ya no importa._

 _Elías cerró los ojos esperando la estocada final, pero está nunca llegó. Henry, de manera soberbia, guardó su espada y le dio la espalda alejándose de él._

 _—Es demasiado patético que tenga una muerte rápida, Majestad_ _—sonrió de lado y el rubio le vio cojear mientras se dirigía a uno de sus arqueros_ _—. Una flecha al pecho, le dará la agonía de ahogarse en su propia sangre._

 _El Rey de Arendelle se puso de pie, pues si moría, lo haría con su dignidad en alto. Recordó a su hermano menor, Anders, regresaría y reclamaría la respectiva corona, confíaba ciegamente en él y era una bendición haberle enviado a la montaña con Krista. Estaba casi seguro que había reclamado, pero también que había permanecido sano y salvo._

 _Henry dio la orden, la flecha escapó del arco y cruzó el viento en un ruido silencioso, los ojos de Henry se abrieron con sorpresa al ver cierta figura acercarse, al tiempo que Elías esperaba por el final..._

 _—¡Nooo!_ _—la sangre salpicada a su rostro le hizo abrir los ojos con sorpresa y extender los brazos para recibir el cuerpo frente a él._

 _—¡Hanna!_ _—gritó impotente._

 _—¡Eres una tonta!_ _—exclamó el mayor._

 _La princesa había llegado justo a tiempo para evitar que lastimarán al Rey. Elías la abrazo contra su cuerpo y la obligó a caer de rodillas al suelo. Henry miró impotente el estúpido sacrificio de su hermana menor y con gran dificultad huyó de la escena._

 _—¿Por qué?_ _—preguntó entre sollozos. Ella_ _s_ _onrío satisfecha cuando le contemplo ileso._

— _No... lo... sé_ — _confesó sin apartar sus ojos esmeraldas de los de él_ —. _Siento y tengo... la certeza... de que no es necesario... buscarle una explicación_ _—llevó su mano a la mejilla del Rey y le acompañó en su llanto_ _—. Gracias... por perdonarme... Elías._

 _El chico rubio se sorprendió al escuchar sus palabras de disculpa; ella había llegado a su Reino como invitada a la coronación; siendo la menor de sus hermanos y la única mujer planeó apoderarse de la corona seduciendo vilmente al Príncipe Anders, pero sus planes salieron arruinados cuando la magia del amor verdadero rompió con la maldición del invierno._

 _Un año después regresó a servirle en la corte, pero en el camino descubrieron sus similitudes, sus metas a conseguir y eventualmente se enamoraron._

 _—¡Alguien ayúdenos!_ _—demandó con miedo mientras sostenía con fuerza el cuerpo de la chica pelirroja._

 _—Está bien... yo..._ _—un nuevo quejido escapo de sus labios_ _—. Estaré bien... mientras estés... conmigo._

 _—No me iré a ningún lado._

 _Hanna Westerguard sollozó nuevamente al recordar la traición de su hermano mayor, Él había prometido que dejaría al pueblo de Arendelle, que no intentaría conquistar una tierra de nadie, pero la ambición de Henry lo llevó a los extremos._

 _—Tengo... frío. ¿Voy a... morir, verdad?_

 _Elías sabía que era verdad, con delicadeza le acarició el rostro y unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron sobre él. Escuchó a sus espaldas unas pisadas presurosas, las reconocía, eran Anders y Krista, pero las ignoró para enfocar toda su atención en la persona que sostenía._

 _—Pronto... pasará_ _—el_ _cuerpo de la princesa se hacía débil a cada segundo que pasaba, la sangre manchaba sus ropas y los ojos esmeraldas se cerraban lentamente, la flecha había dado justo cerca del corazón_ _—. ¿Hanna?... no es divertido... ¿Hanna?_

 _Ella sonrió en su debilidad y como pudo acercó su rostro, estampando sus labios en un cálido beso._

 _—Te... a... mo_ _—y cerró los ojos para no abrirlos jamás._

 _Él quedó en shock, cuando el último aliento de vida, escapo de aquel cuerpo menudo._

 _—¡Nooooooo!_ _—la ráfaga de hielo y nieve cubrió el reino por completo; los sentimientos del Rey, a flor de piel por la perdida de su amor, se extendieron a los mares. Henry apresurado por huir en su barco quedó congelado en el proceso, así como sus hombres._ _Anders y Krista protegidos por sus ropas, intentaron acercarse a Elías, pero fue inútil, nada calmaría la tormenta desatada..._

* * *

 **...**

El rubio abrió los ojos estrepitosamente y se incorporó con violencia de la cama, le costó menos de un minuto darse cuenta que estaba en su habitación y de que faltaba mucho para el amanecer. Su torso desnudo empapado en sudor y las manos temblorosas, le daban una idea de lo desconcertante, agonizante y repetitivo que se había vuelto aquella pesadilla.

—¿Otra vez?

Elías giró el rostro para encontrarse con la tenue luz de una vela y la mirada esmeralda de la mujer a su lado. Cogió algo de aire en sus pulmones y lo soltó en un sonoro suspiro que hizo reír a la chica; ella llevó la palma de su mano a la mejilla y la acunó con cariño.

—¿Quieres contarme? —preguntó tranquila. Él negó.

—Ya sabes que es una tortura, recordar aquel día —Elías giró el rostro dándole la espalda —. Aún duele.

Hanna dejó que la sábana cayera de su cuerpo y descubriera su desnudez, se acercó lentamente al chico y lo reconfortó en un abrazo, sus delgadas manos pasaron por su ancha espalda y se cerraron en torno a su corazón, sus labios llegaron al hueco de su cuello y depositaron ahí un inocente beso.

—Una pesadilla, es eso y nada más... la realidad es la que importa.

—¿Y cuál es nuestra realidad?

Ella sonrió.

—Nuestra realidad es... _—_ meditó unos momentos y añadió _—_. Que te amo y me amas, estamos juntos y nada nos separará —sin despegar sus orbes esmeraldas de los celestes de él, atrapó sus labios en un apasionante beso y le obligó a recostarse sobre ella —. A pesar de todo lo malo que hemos vivido, hemos salido adelante y pronto, alguien más pequeño y que nos necesitará vendrá a nuestras vidas.

—Tienes razón amor mío _—_ llevó una mano a su aún plano vientre y se olvidó de los miedos que las pesadillas de invierno le causaban.

Entrelazaron sus manos y sus alianzas matrimoniales brillaron a la luz de la vela. El Rey llevó sus labios cerca de su pecho desnudo y beso ahí, la cicatriz brillante que había dejado aquella terrible flecha. Ella, acarició levemente con la punta de sus dedos, aquella herida en el antebrazo izquierdo y recibió con gusto los labios de su esposo.

Los terribles recuerdos se alejaron de ellos, el viento sopló con fuerza dentro de la habitación y la oscuridad cubrió su encuentro pasional. Una pesadilla no arruinaría la felicidad que Elías de Arendelle y Hanna de las Islas del Sur, se habían forjado.

 **...**

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado, sino bueno ya saben... pueden marcar al 01 800 agujeronegro y contactarme.**

* * *

...

—¿Creí que tú hermano nos acompañaría? —Anders suspiro mientras arrojaba al trineo una manta de lana gruesa.

—Yo creo... que quiere algo de tiempo a solas con Hanna.

El pelirrojo sintió un escalofrío al recordar aquellos gemidos que salían de la habitación de su hermano mayor.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Recuerda...**

 _ **"Un review para un fic, es un fic feliz"**_

 _ **¡JDayC Fuera!**_


	2. Extra

**»» Pesadilla de Invierno ««  
JDayC**

 **Capítulo Extra**

 _Elías de Arendelle extendió las manos para poder abrazar el menudo cuerpo que caía cruelmente herido. La sangre que había brotado de la herida, empapo su rostro y la sorpresa le hizo abrir los ojos._

 _—¡Hanna!_ _—gritó impotente, mientras un dolor le carcomía el interior._

 _—¡Eres una tonta!_ _—se escuchó gritar a lo lejos, pero el rubio no hizo caso, solo necesitaba estar junto a ella y nada más._

 _La princesa de las Islas del Sur había llegado justo a tiempo para evitar que lastimarán al Rey. Elías la abrazo contra su cuerpo y la obligó a caer de rodillas al suelo. Henry miró impotente y sin rastro de culpa, el estúpido sacrificio de su hermana menor; sintiendo las punzadas de dolor en su pierna huyó con gran dificultad de la escena._

 _—¿Por qué?_ _—preguntó desconsolado entre sollozos, pero ella_ _s_ _onrío satisfecha cuando en su lecho de muerte le contemplo ileso._

— _No... lo... sé_ — _confesó sin apartar sus ojos esmeraldas de los azules de él, cada palabra y respiro se hacía cruelmente doloroso, sentía como en sus pulmones se filtraba la sangre, haciéndole toser y ahogarse lentamente_ —. _Siento y tengo... la certeza... de que no es necesario... buscarle una explicación_ _—llevó su mano a la mejilla del Rey e inconscientemente le acompañó en su llanto_ _—. Gracias... por perdonarme... Elías._

 _El rubio se sorprendió al escuchar sus palabras de disculpa; los soldados sobrevivientes veían con dolor la escena, retumbando los susurros entre el hielo y la nieve. La garganta de Elías se seco y ardía al pasar saliva, sintió de repente frió y una sensación de vacío. Solo había pasado u_ _n año, ella le sirvió en la corte, pero en el camino descubrieron sus similitudes, sus metas y eventualmente se enamoraron._

 _—¡Alguien ayúdenos!_ _—demandó con miedo mientras sostenía con fuerza el cuerpo de la chica pelirroja._

 _—Está bien... yo..._ _—un nuevo quejido escapo de sus labios_ _—. Estaré bien... mientras estés... conmigo._

 _—No me iré a ningún lado. Maldición, necesito un médico, ayuda, solo... eso..._

 _Hanna Westerguard sollozó nuevamente al recordar la traición de su hermano mayor._

 _—Tengo... frío. Elías, dime la verdad... ¿Voy a... morir?_

 _Los ojos celestes del Rey de Arendelle se fijaron en su pálido rostro y en la sangre que brotaba de sus labios. Aquel bello y elegante vestido que hubiese usado en el baile no era más que jirones de ropa llenos de manchas carmesí. Elías sabía que no podía negar lo evidente, con delicadeza le acarició el rostro y unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron sobre él. Escuchó a sus espaldas unas pisadas presurosas, no había necesidad de mirar atrás para reconocerlas, eran Anders y Krista._

 _Ante el silencio del Rey, la Princesa nuevamente habló._

 _—Pronto... pasará_ _—su_ _cuerpo se hacía débil a cada segundo que pasaba, la sangre manchaba sus ropas y los ojos esmeraldas se cerraban lentamente, la flecha había dado justo cerca del corazón_ _—. Ya no siento nada, ni siquiera sé... que es... lo que... me mantiene viva._

 _Ella sonrió en su debilidad y como pudo acercó su rostro, estampando sus labios en un cálido beso._

 _—Te... a... mo_ _—y cerró los ojos para no abrirlos jamás._

 _Él quedó en shock, cuando el último aliento de vida, escapo de aquel cuerpo. Ya no temblaba, ya no había nadie allí, ella se había ido._

 _—¡Nooooooo!_ _—la ráfaga de hielo y nieve cubrió el reino por completo; los sentimientos del Rey, a flor de piel por la perdida de su amor, se extendieron a los mares. Por un minuto, el Rey de Arendelle creyó caer en un punto muerto, un lugar donde el tiempo no existía, no podía asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo, no lo procesaba y no lo comprendía._

 _Anders llegó junto a Él, abriéndose paso a través de la fuerte ventisca y lo abrazo por la espalda, casi gritándole a los oídos que se tranquilizará, pero todo fue en vano._

 _—Hanna... yo... Hanna_ _—su dolor era indescriptible. Deslizó su mano por su rostro, toco con sus dedos los labios de su mujer amada, aquellos labios que le mostraron una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y a veces una sincera de orgullo, aquellos labios que había probado en un beso furtivo_ _—. Siempre te amaré_ _—una lágrima descendió y se estampó en la mejilla de la chica, brillo solo un momento y después un halo de luces se alzó a lo alto del cielo._

 _Se iluminó el reino y el humo se disipo. Los cuerpos caídos se convirtieron en escarcha y la sangre inocente se mezcló con la nieve, todo ese sacrificio se alzó sobre el gobernante, formando así un enorme copo de nieve. Elías y Anders estaban petrificados, jamás habían presenciado tal majestuoso evento. Krista suspiró y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa._

 _—Chicos, miren._

 _El rostro de Hanna recuperaba su color, en sus vestidos color plata y guinda ya no quedaba rastro de sangre y se transformaron a un color azul de hielo. La flecha aún alojada en su pecho se encogió y desapareció en un estallido dorado, poco a poco se volvía a escuchar el latido de un débil corazón, Elías sonrió con ternura al poder sentir la maravilla de la vida; Hanna abrió lentamente los ojos y sonrió._

 _—Te amo._

 _—Yo también ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?_

 _—Jamás dejaré que te vayas de nuevo_ _—sujetó su mano con fuerza y apoyándose en su espada se levantaron, ambos contemplado el precio de los daños y se encogieron de hombros_ _—. Tardaremos un poco en reparar todo, pero te aseguro que será un boda increíble_ _—_ _Ella parpadeo confundida y sonrió ante tal_ _declaración._

 _—Sabes, me encanta este vestido y estaré feliz de convertirme en tu esposa_ _—Antes de que Elías pudiese abrazarla, Anders llego a ellos y los tiro al suelo en un cálido y abrazo_ _—. Eres pesado._

 _—Tuve tanto miedo, pero ahora ambos están bien._

 _Y así era... ambos estaban bien y a salvo. La magia del Invierno había hecho de las suyas y paulatinamente también borraría el dolor de lo que aquella pesadilla hiciera._

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Recuerda...**

 _ **"Un review para un fic, es un fic feliz"**_


End file.
